O Conto dos Dois Reinos
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U: Ambos estavam decididos quanto ao que queriam desde cedo, talvez por isso se entendessem tão bem. Auggie menções a Eyal&Annie (e, se olhar bem, talvez Auggie&Annie
1. I See With Four Eyes AND Look to Just

**Título:** O Conto dos Dois Reinos  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto] Mission: Fanfic**, Tema: "A vida vai ficando cada vez mais dura perto do topo." Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche; AU (Monarquia e animais espirituais); drama; humor; poligamia (se vc olhar o subtext e for ).  
**Advertências:** Menção a violência e sexo (implícitos)  
**Capítulos:** Vários, mas não muitos, sério  
**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No  
**Resumo:** Ambos estavam decididos quanto ao que queriam desde cedo, talvez por isso se entendessem tão bem. Auggie menções a Eyal&Annie (e, se olhar bem, talvez Auggie&Annie&Eyal )

**N.A:**Já me avisaram que tenho que melhorar quando escrevo crianças pq eu as deixo maduras demais nas falas, e eu pensei em parar com elas até aprender isso, mas num sei porque continuo imaginando cenas com crianças... então já peço desculpas se essa parte não ficou boa...

**N.A2:** Animais espirituais são algo que encontrei em algumas fics em inglês, eles não são minha invenção, se num me engano, são de um romance eu axo, ainda preciso pesquisar , então o que coloquei aqui se baseia no que li em fics e em coisas que inventei para que a fic funcionasse como eu queria (eu axo, na vdd, essa fic é meio louca...ou não, num decidi ainda ), basicamente são uma parte da sua alma que toma a forma física de um animal que melhor represente sua personalidade e essência e eles fazem isso para acompanhar e proteger seu corpo humano.

**N.A3:** Ultimo comentário, eu juro, tem algumas coisas que podem parecer confusas ao lerem,mas no próximo cap terá uma explicação,ta?

**Capítulo 1: I See With Four Eyes AND Look to Just One Being.**

Olhando para Annie, de cabelo arrumado e vestidinho rendado, pode-se pensar que ela é daquelas garotas bonitinhas e quietas, sempre olhando com os grandes e curiosos olhos, mas temerosa demais para ir atrás e descobrir coisas.

Estaria-se pensando errado.

Bem, ela tinha o rosto belo e os grandes orbes e muita curiosidade, mas não era nem quieta, nem temerosa em descobrir o mundo. Com seis anos de idade, ela já sabia andar por todo o castelo sem se perder. Aos sete, descobriu todas as passagens secretas, todos os meios de sair do castelo e como ir para lugares onde não deveria ir, inclusive para fora das Terras reais e direto para a Vila dos plebeus.

Lá, conheceu as primeiras crianças que não eram da família e que queriam brincar de algo divertido. E não estavam separados em meninos e meninas.

Annie logo aprendeu a ir com roupas diferentes das que tinha e a não contar para ninguém aonde ia.

Até que um dia algo magico e inusitado aconteceu.

Annie estava sentado numa pedra, descansando e aproveitando o vento depois de ter corrido e brincado. Seu animal espiritual, uma leoa ainda filhote com o pelo tão loiro quanto os cabelos da garota, estava deitada perto de suas pernas, bocejando antes de fechar os olhos e repousar a cabeça nas patas dianteiras.

Um camundongo apareceu, como vindo do nada. Isso era comum para animais espirituais e algo dizia a Annie que o bichinho era um. Piscou, isso significava que alguém estava perto.

Annie estreitou os olhos e observou ao redor antes de fingir descaso e desinteresse, apurando os ouvidos e deixando seu animal espiritual vasculhar o local em seu lugar. Discretamente pegou uma pedrinha e a atirou num movimento rápido na direção em que suspeitava ter alguém.

-Aii!- ela atingira o alvo.

Um garotinho saiu do meio dos arbustos massageando a testa e o camundongo subiu nele até parar no topo de sua cabeça.

-Por que fez isso?- ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Posso vê-lo?- ela perguntou animada e o bichinho pulou de Auggie e correu na direção das mãos dela.

-N-não... espera! Garotas não gostam de ratos...

-Ele é pequeno prum rato...

-Ele é só um filhote...- Auggie franziu o cenho, geralmente as garotas corriam de seu animal espiritual e essa estava bem perto dele. Perto demais, conseguia ver claramente cada detalhe do rosto dela... e ficou curioso, querendo saber de que cor seriam os olhos e os cabelos, não que saber isso ajudaria a imaginar como eram as cores.-...e num é bem um rato, é um camundongo.

-Ele é bonitinho...- Annie passou a mão pelo pelo macio, castanho como os cabelos do menino. -...gostei dele.- e ela sorriu com todos os dentes para o bichinho.

Auggie sorriu de volta para a imagem. Ela olhou para o garoto ao perceber isso, aproximando-se dele e o rodeando, vendo cada detalhe até parar no rosto.

-Tem algo engraçado com os olhos, não tem?

-Sim.- ele pareceu surpreso pela garota ter notado, geralmente as pessoas demoram mais.- Eu sou cego desde que nasci...mas ele não é.- apontou para o camundongo e ela voltou a encarar o animal.-...posso ver com os olhos dele só que assim também não vejo cores...

-Uau, sério?- o garoto acenou que sim com cabeça.- Deixa eu testar?- ele deu de ombros, concordando. Annie ficou de costas para o garoto, tomando cuidado para que ele não visse quando ela mostrou três dedos para o bichinho.- Quantos dedos to mostrando?

-Três.

-Uau! Isso é muito legal!- ela sorriu, virando-se para o garoto, olhando-o e depois o camundongo.

Eles passaram a se encontrar desde então para brincar todo dia. Algum tempo depois trocaram nomes e depois sonhos. Auggie queria ser um Cavaleiro da Guarda Real, não importando quem dizia que ele não conseguiria tendo apenas a visão de seu animal espiritual. Ele queria proteger a Realeza, primeiro os príncipes e princesas desse reino, especialmente os melhores, pois tinham mais chances de vencerem a competição e se tornarem rei ou rainha e assim Auggie poderia fazer parte da Guarda que protegia o Castelo do Meio. Levou alguns anos até que Annie contasse que era uma das princesas que o outro queria tanto proteger.

Devido a Competição e o treinamento de Cavaleiro, a cada ano se tornava mais difícil que se encontrassem, mas nunca pararam realmente e mesmo se passando muito tempo entre um encontro e outro a amizade ainda se mantinha forte, tão forte como no primeiro dia.

Ambos estavam decididos quanto ao que queriam desde cedo, talvez por isso se entendessem tão bem.

E, quem sabe futuramente desse entendimento não acabasse nascendo um outro sentimento?

_Continua..._


	2. How to Get to the Throne AND Now I See

**Capítulo 2: How to Get to the Throne AND Now I See my Feelings with New Eyes**

Havia Dois Reinos que estavam, desde tempos remotos, constantemente em guerra um com outro. Até que os dois reis decidiram tentar findar isso, pois as perdas já eram tremendas e logo ambos os Reinos entrariam em colapso.

O problema era: um lado não confiava no outro. Foi preciso muitas reuniões, acordos e mais **sangue** derramado até um **Contrato** ser feito agradando razoavelmente ambas as partes.

A única maneira de ambos se beneficiarem do território do outro seria por casamento –já que a guerra não parecia estar funcionando- todavia, isso também poderia ser desvantajoso, pois a animosidade acabara crescendo durante esses anos de luta e colocaria em perigo o cônjuge do reino rival. Foi decidido então que um castelo seria construído bem onde a fronteira de um reino encontrava o do outro e assim sendo protegido por guardas de ambos os lados; seria preciso passar por uma série de testes e aprendizados físicos e intelectuais para que estivessem aptos e protegidos ao reinar. E, independente, da idade ou sexo, os vencedores de ambos os lados se casariam no fim. A competição começaria a partir deste ano, até o castelo ficar pronto.

Caso o contrato for quebrado por qualquer parte, será o mesmo que a dita parte estar declarando guerra a outra.

Essa era uma das histórias favoritas de Annie desde bem pequena, é claro que, na época em que lhe fora contada, foi de forma mais romanceada e censurada. Ao ouvi-la, entendeu porque todos a olhavam estranho, porque precisava estudar desde tão cedo –enquanto as crianças plebeias estudavam só com mais idade-, e a frase que os professores repetiam sempre: "As dificuldades maiores ainda estão por vir". Assim também soube como os treinamentos físicos começariam aos treze anos e estava mais do que ansiosa por isso.

Naquele idade, casamento era só uma palavra abstrata e distante dela. Nem tinha idade para saber o que significava.

E então ela conheceu Auggie, plebeu e futuro Cavaleiro Real (pois ele era tão excepcional que mesmo não sendo nobre e sendo cego conseguiria essa posição, não duvidava nem um pouco).

E tudo que ela pensava querer de repente mudou.

Só esperava que não tivesse percebido isso tarde demais.

_Continua..._


	3. The Ball of the Open Eyes AND My Blind

**Capítulo 3: The Ball of the Open Eyes AND My Blind Eyes are Wide Open.**

Não queria o trono pelo título, pelo poder ou pela admiração dos outros, muito menos pela vitória em si, apesar dela gostar de se provar e testar seus limites, não dedicaria sua vida só por isso. Não. Ela queria cuidar de seu povo, protegê-lo e fazer com que todos fossem felizes.

Os governantes atuais, Joan e Arthur, trouxeram grandes mudanças benéficas, mas precisavam de auxílio, a situação nas fronteiras estava difícil, mesmo que poucos ousassem confirmar ou falar disso. Precisavam alternar entre as lutas contra os Reinos vizinhos e a coordenação interna no Castelo do Meio. Isso era perigoso e fragilizava os Dois Reinos, segundo seu professor de Política Real.

Bem, agora não era hora para política... ou quase. Era o Baile para apresentar todos os nobres que iniciariam o treinamento físico no ano seguinte, todos tendo passado por provas teóricas com nota máxima. Annie estava animada, não tanto pela festa, mas por conhecer contra quem estava competindo aqui e também quem tentava o mesmo no outro Reino.

Sorriu para Auggie na outra ponta do salão, ele estava muito feliz pois enfim fora aceito na Escola de Cavaleiros, tanto que nem se importava de ter de trabalhar na festa, fazendo serviços pequenos. A única parte ruim é que ficariam sem se ver, ela estava um pouco confusa, sabia desde cedo que iria treinar com mais empenho aos treze anos, todavia, quando soube dos horários, sentiu-se mal, pois não teria tanto tempo livre como antes e não poderia ver Auggie. Suspirou, no entanto, já tinha se decidido. Estava ansiosa por isso tanto quanto pelos momentos que passava com o outro. Não importava agora, mesmo se Annie ficasse, ele partiria, a escola ficava longe e só seria possível se verem nos fins de semana, bem, era melhor do que nada...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao esbarrar num garoto.

-Me desculpe! –ambos disseram em uníssono e depois riram ao perceberem o que fizeram.

-Eu... – ela começou.

-Sinto muito? É, eu também, eu estava distraído...

-Não foi nada, eu que estava pensando ao invés de olhar por onde ia...

-Bem, se insiste, eu aceito as desculpas. –ele sorriu de lado, charmoso, e a loira fez uma expressão indignada antes de rir de novo.

-Você não é daqui, é?

-O que fez você perceber? Não tem garotos como eu por aqui?

-Seu sotaque. –ela respondeu e depois franziu o cenho.-O que quer dizer com "garotos como eu"?

-É mais divertido se você descobrir sozinha. –ele deu um sorriso sedutor e Annie sentiu-se corar. –Muito prazer, senhorita. Meu nome é Eyal. –ele inclinou-se numa meia-reverência.

-Muito prazer também, Eyal. Meu nome é Annie.- ela repetiu o gesto e surpreendeu-se quando ele pegou a mão enluvada dela para plantar um beijo casto, como os garotos mais velhos faziam ao cortejar alguém.

Ela riu um pouco e só aumentou quando um camundongo pulou sobre a mão dela e interceptou antes que Eyal concluísse seu gesto. Um animal espiritual que parecia um lobo, só que bem menor, mesmo para essa idade, apareceu e rosnou para o bichinho, o qual pulou da mão de Annie para o chão, porém, não para fugir, mas para encarar o quase-lobo desafiante, apesar da diferença de tamanho.

Annie olhou para sua leoa ao seu lado, mas esta apenas moveu a cauda e bocejou sem mover-se nem um milímetro. Eyal estava prestes a interferir tendo quase passado a surpresa do que via a sua frente quando um garoto veio correndo e a loira precisou pará-lo antes que caísse, só depois reconhecendo quem era.

-Sinto muito por isso, senhor. –Auggie disse num tom polido e estranho na voz dele, antes de se abaixar desajeitado e pegar o camundongo, saindo dali sem esperar resposta ou permissão. Ela sorriu de leve para isso, esse parecia mais com o garoto que conhecia e era seu melhor amigo.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Eyal perguntou confuso.

-Nada demais. –ela deu de ombros e apontou para o bicho perto dele, claramente seu animal espiritual- Que espécie é essa? Nunca vi um lobo assim...

-Ele não é um lobo...- Eyal corrigiu, ainda um pouco desconfiado e inquieto, olhando para depois dela, tentando avistar o outro menino.-... é um chacal-dourado e só existe no meu Reino...

-Mesmo?- Annie não precisou fingir o interesse em sua voz. –Pode me contar mais?

-Posso ganhar uma dança em retorno?

-Você pode pedir uma.

-Certo. – ele sorriu antes de dar o braço para ela que logo aceitou. – Espero que esses sapatos sejam confortáveis, vamos dançar muito hoje.  
Ambos riram.

E Annie podia dizer que sentiria falta dele também quando ele partiu no dia seguinte.

_Continua..._


End file.
